


Everything or Nothing

by Cinnamon_Apple (madame_mayor_regina_swan)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_mayor_regina_swan/pseuds/Cinnamon_Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Red Beauty with a hint of angst, fluff, and pregnancy on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/gifts).



> I'll admit that red beauty is a bit out of my comfort zone but I wanted to give my hand at it and I hope y'all like it :)

Wet, sticky, red. Blood. The crimson liquid pooled on to the sheets between her thighs. This couldn't be happening, it was too early; she was only twenty four weeks along, they still had twelve weeks to go. A sharp pain shot through Belle's abdomen. She cried out in pain, _“Ruby! Wake up. Something; something's wrong.”_ Belle cried.

Ruby quickly sat up at her wife's distressed cries.

 _“Belle; what's wrong.”_ Red asks turning to look at her.

The sight and coppery smell of blood quickly caught her attention. Reaching for her phone on the nightstand Ruby dialed 911.

 _“I need an ambulance!”_ Ruby shouted into the phone.

 _“My wife is six months pregnant and there's blood everywhere.”_ She cried.

She moved the phone away from her mouth, _“You're going to be okay both of you.”_

She listened as the 911 operator asked her some questions, “We were asleep then all of a sudden she woke up screaming and I looked over and there was blood everywhere.”

She answered some more of the man's questions, _“Look can you just tell me what I can do to help my wife please.”_ She snapped.

 _“Just keep her calm, do not try to move her, and make sure your front door is unlocked; the paramedics are about two minutes from your location.”_ The man said calmly.

Ruby did as she was told. A minute or so later the paramedics arrived. They carefully moved Belle from her bed to the stretcher. They quickly got her into the ambulance.

Ruby followed quickly behind them, _“Ma'am; will you be riding with us?”_ The paramedic asked.

Ruby was certain she answered her question when she got in to the vehicle and to Belle's side.

 _“Belle, it's going to be ok; the two of you are going to be fine.”_ Ruby said as she placed a kiss on to Belle's head.

Belle let out a cry of pain.

Ruby held her hand and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

After a fit of pain passed Belle looked over at Ruby, _“If we don't make it through this promise me you'll save the baby.”_

Ruby looked at Belle; a shocked expression donned her face. She shook her head, _“No. No no no you can't ask me to do that to choose. You're my everything and if I lose you; I'll have nothing.”_

Belle squeezed Ruby's hand, _“If something goes wrong you'll have a part of me within our son. Please promise me.”_

Tears fell from Ruby's eyes, _“I promise.”_ She whispered tearfully.

The ten minute ride seemed dreadfully long. Once they arrived at Storybrooke General the paramedics rushed Belle inside; shouting information at the nurses and attending doctors.

Ruby struggled to keep up with everything being said. She tried to follow them back into the room when she was stopped by one of the nurses, _“Ma'am I'm sorry but I can't let you go any further.”_

 _“I need to be back there for them.”_ Ruby cried.

 _“I'm sorry; I can keep you updated on their conditions but I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room.”_ The nurse said as she guided Ruby out.

It was hours before the nurse came to give Ruby an update other than _"they're working hard to provide the best care for your wife and unborn child"_. She shot up out of the hard chair and to the nurse, _“How are they? Are they both ok?”_ Ruby sputtered question after question at the nurse.

The nurse placed a comforting hand on to Ruby's shoulder, “Both mother and child are fine. The bleeding from an open wound on the back of her thigh; which the doctor stitched up was and the pains she felt were Braxton Hicks contractions which will happen between now and the time she gets ready to deliver.”

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, _“Can I go see them now?”_

The nurse nodded, _“Yes; room 223.”_

When Ruby entered the room Dr. Whale and Dr. Johnson, their obstetrician were also in the room.

 _“Now that both of you are here; we'd like to talk to the two of you about a few things.”_ Dr. Johnson started.

Ruby pulled up a chair beside the bed, _“What is it? The nurse told me that try were both fine.”_

Belle reached for Ruby's hand and grabbed it; squeezing it reassuringly.

 _“They are; but we did run some tests, and as you both know this pregnancy was deemed a high risk one when we started the in vitro process and the tests we ran the results came back that you're at risk of preterm labor so for these next twelve weeks I want you on bed rest.”_ Dr. Johnson told the two women.

 _“We'll be back to check on you in a little bit.”_ Dr. Whale added before the two doctors left.

Ruby scooted her chair as close to the bed as possible, _“I'm so glad you two are ok but you should've listened to me when I told you to take it easy these past few months_.”

Belle sighed, _“We both knew all the risks that were associated with our pregnancy when we started this process; so please save your ‘I tried to tell you’ lecture for someone else.”_

Ruby sighed as tear pricked her eyes, _“We could've lost our baby today, I could've lost you.”_

 _“Hey look at me,”_ Belle spoke gently; Red looked over at her wife, _“We're still here; you still have us.”_

_oOo_

A week later Belle was released from the hospital.

Red helped Belle out of her car and back into their apartment. She guided her to the bed, _“You're on bed rest until our son is born; so anything you need just let me know and before you go into the ‘I can do it myself’ speech don't even bother because I know you're fully capable of doing things on your own but I'm not going to let you because you know I'd do anything for you.”_

Belle smiled, _“Well first; can you bring back a couple of books, and second you can keep me company.”_

Ruby kissed Belle softly, _“I can do that.”_

A few minutes later Ruby returned with an arm full of books.

 _“I wasn't sure what you wanted to read but I did bring your favorite book, the one about the far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and princes in disguises.”_ Ruby told her as she placed the books on the night stand.

 _“Thank you.”_ Belle voiced.

Ruby crawled in the bed next to her; placing her hand on top of her stomach, _“No need to thank me, I'm just glad that I have both of you here with me and safe.”_


End file.
